


Stars

by Ragemerize



Series: Luminous & Phantom One-Shot collection [1]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Lumiphan - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Phanlumi - Freeform, Shipping, Short One Shot, Stargazing, challenge, pairing - Freeform, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/pseuds/Ragemerize
Summary: Luminous can't sleep and enjoys some fresh outside on the Lumiere.





	Stars

The cold wind blew past his face, it was dark, the stars shining as bright as ever. One more night where Luminous couldn’t get himself to sleep. Since a few weeks it happened quite often, starting from the day where he found out a bit more about his past, who he was, where he did come from and which misery he pulled after himself.

„You were called the Star, shed from the White Mage, raining down on earth to enrich it with your light.“

The young male didn’t have many memories of his past but one of the former members of Aurora enlightened him, he could be trusted and so Luminous did.

„The Black Mage was after you as he couldn’t let his light wander around. We had to protect you to make sure that you won’t get assassinated.“

Those words kept coming back to him, jolting him up from his sleep. He did remember a few dark threats which slowly unraveled in his mind but he couldn’t connect all dots with each other. Now things made more sense to him, why he was raised under such pressure, sheltered from the outside world, at least as much as possible. Everytime he went outside, people followed to guard him.

If he would have known about who he was and which danger he put his people into, Luminous would have tried to find a better solution for everyone but he was too young. Time couldn’t be turned back, people died before he was born, they also died after his life started anew on earth. What hit him most though was the knowledge about formerly being one with the Black Mage. It put even more pressure on his shoulders, more pressure to make things right again, to free the world of the dark clutches which were choking on its essence.

His gaze wandered towards the sky, stars still shining bright, each star probably being a life lost over time. They were fighting to be remembered, flickering and staying proud at their spot to tell their own story. Luminous wanted to be the same one day, make his name glory, the star, born from the formerly pure White Mage, and he would do everything to get there.

“Why are you still out here? It is getting cold by now, I’ve been waiting for you.“, a voice fought its way through the sounds of wind, stroking past Luminous’ sensitive ears.

“I apologize, too many thoughts were troubling me so I decided to take a breather.“

A pair of arms was wrapped around the male, his shoulders being covered with a warm blanket.

„The stars are beautiful this night, aren’t they? No one can shine as bright as someone I know, though. Come on, let’s get inside. Gaston got worried and was so kind to prepare you some fresh herbal tea to calm down your nerves. You know how grumpy he gets when his work doesn’t get appreciated, right?“

Luminous could clearly hear the teasing tone in Phantom his voice, like this he had no choice and could only nod along.

„Don’t work up yourself too much, you do know that stars do shine for everyone under the firmament. I’m sure you are already one of them, you deserved your spot with all the heroic deeds you did so far and there is even more to come, am I right?“

Phantom gave him a charming smile, his cheek being blessed with a soft kiss.

„You are my star already for sure.“


End file.
